Sing Na Na Na Before The World Destroys You
by WildRose008
Summary: A story based upon Na Na Na and Sing by My Chemical Romance. Two killjoys travel to Battery City to recover what they lost, they uncover dark secrets about Better Living ind.Discover their past and follow their future. Killjoys Make Some Noise.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

The car skidded to a halt, dust swarming the vehicle like tiny flies. Two girls stepped out the black car, their hair blowing graciously in the wind. The taller of the two with vibrate violet hair that reached her waist, a hot pink mask covered half her olive-skinned face, her piercing green eyes watering as she looked ahead, clutching a photo in her dirty hands. The second, shorter than the first with perfect electric blue ringlets resting on her shoulders, her teeth scraped over her lower electric blue lip as she glanced up at her companion.

"Here we are." The tall girl stated, shoving the photo into the pocket of her torn jeans.

Unlucky Hope nodded turning her gaze to the white building, she peered over the rim of her sunglasses, her electric blue eyes glaring at the Draculoids patrolling the perimeter of the Better Living headquarters. "Are you ready?" She looked back up at Violent Venom who nodded nervously, pulling her purple gun from its holster as Unlucky Hope gave her the thumbs up.

**Chapter 1: DINE- Home Style Cooking**

Phoebe rushed forward and swung her arms around Frank as he entered the room, placing a soft kiss on to his cheek. Gerard barged past the couple towards a girl with violet hair and pulled her into a deep kiss. Mikey groaned, "Gerard, you were only away for a few hours." Ray laughed as he placed his helmet on to the table and slumped into a chair, placing his feet up upon the dirty wooden table. Gerard pulled away from Alex and glared at his brother.

"In time's like these, every moment counts." He said sternly, pulling Alex closer possessively. Frank took hold of Phoebe's hand and walked to the table, sitting opposite to Ray who was still in fits of giggles. Mikey pulled himself to his full height and moved ever so slightly closer to Gerard, "You will only get hurt, Korse and Draculoids are killing any Killjoys that they can get their hands on." His voice was loud and stern. A young girl peered from the door of Dr. Death Defying's office and said softly, "Why are you yelling?"

Alex escaped Gerard's grasp and rushed towards the girl, dragging her into a hug. "Nothing for you to worry about Taylor." She pulled away and kneeled in front of her little sister who nodded, putting her hat on over her fizzy hair. Alex smiled softly, running her fingers gently over the "Prisoner N4N4N4" tattoo on her sister's wrist and stood up looking over at the boys, "You're gonna need something to eat before you leave." Phoebe laughed as all the boys grinned at Alex desperately, Gerard and Mikey instantly forgetting about their feud. Phoebe got to her feet, quickly planting a kiss on Frank's hair, making her way over to the fridge.

"We only have the Better Living Power Pup." Phoebe explained with disgust as Alex joined her, tying her hair into a messy bun.

"Fucking dog food? Is that all?" She asked venomously, scratching her "Prisoner 51N9" tattoo on the left wrist, given to her by Korse.

"Sorry but, that's all." Phoebe replied, glancing down at the tattoo, her electric blue eyes filled with worry. The boys glanced at each other nervously knowing not to mess around when Alex was pissed. They nodded in thanks as Phoebe placed the cans of dog food in front of them, digging in hungrily. Taylor laughed at the sight of the boys shovelling the dog food into their mouths. Frank turned and looked at her, wide-eyed and his mouth full, "What?" he asked, his words were barely audible. Phoebe rolled her eyes and threw a can at the back of his head, Frank turned to face her. His mouth still full and the expression of shock showing more clearly on his face, "What?"

"Don't speak with your mouth full!" Phoebe said harshly as Taylor collapsed laughing, along with Ray. Alex grabbed Gerard's jacket and handed it to him as he made his way over to her quietly. Frank stretched as he got to his feet, Phoebe walked over to him and handed him a packet of mints.

"What are these for?" He asked, taking the mints and eating one.

"Your breath stinks." Phoebe replied simply, handing a packet of mints to Ray and Mikey as well as throwing a packet to Gerard who caught it with ease. The boys got ready, putting on their jackets, checking their guns and pulling up their trousers. Phoebe hugged Frank tight, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair, "I'll be fine." He whispered softly pulling away from her and heading to the door. Gerard pulled Alex towards him, she looked up into his eyes and asked, "Will you protect her?" Tears began to fall down her filthy face as she clutched his jacket, trying not to breakdown.

"I promise I'll try." He said softly, wiping a tear off her cheek before leaning down to kiss her. He pulled away and walked outside with Frank, closely followed by Mikey, Ray and Taylor. Alex rushed out after them and yelled, "Be Careful!" as the car drove into the distance.


	2. Author Note

Guys... I'm really sorry but, I am deleting this story and redoing it. If you want to know when to new version is up just add me to your favourite author list so you can get an alert. I really don't want to come across as big headed but, it is quicker and easier than you having to keep seeing when the new story is up. See ya soon. Alice xxx


End file.
